


Forever and Always

by AllyDog57



Category: Forever and Always- Parachute (Song), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Forever and Always (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: It is an alternate universe where Gus and Hazel are normal kids engaged to be married. But their lives turn upside down when Hazel gets a call.





	Forever and Always

Hazel waits in the house, staring out the window and waiting for the phone to ring. It never does. She drums her hands on the table, waiting for Gus to get her.

It was six o'clock. He was supposed to get home two hours ago.

He had a habit of calling whenever he was late. Even if it was only by five minutes. She was sure he would have called.

She waits. Six thirty. Still no car in the driveway. Nobody walking through the front door. No one was waltzing over to where she sits at the kitchen table, leaning down to kiss her and smiling their brilliant smile. She called her friends, her family. She even called his cell twenty times. No one's said they seen him. Why, was something wrong?

Her mind starts to race. She was growing worried. She stares out the window again, looking for his red Prius driving down the road. She was startled when the phone rang. But something was wrong. It was the home phone, not her cell. Gus always called on her cell. He didn't even have the home phone number memorized.

She picks up. "Hazel Waters?" the voice asks.

Butterflies jump in Hazel's stomach. That was to be her name once she is married. "This is she," she answers. Her brows furrow as the speaker explains why Gus is late.

"Something has happened. Gus was in an accident, and you need to get down to the hospital  _ now _ ."

She puts the phone down and begins rushing around the house, tears running down her face. Her mind goes to December. She thinks of when he asked her. He bend down on his knee first and he said:

_ I want you forever, forever and always, _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly, _

_ We'll grow old together, _

_ Forever and always. _

She thinks of the night he proposed, when he said those words to her. They were in a beautiful gazebo, in the middle of a lush meadow with lilies and daisies blooming. They were walking hand in hand until the gazebo until he suddenly pulled away, and knelt.

Tears dot her eyes as she pulls up to the entrance of the hospital. She walks up to the front desk and asks for Augustus Waters. The lady at the desk gets up and motions for Hazel to follow her. "There was an accident," the lady explains. "A drunk driver ran a red light and nailed Augustus' car on the driver door. When he got here he was unconscious and had many broken bones, some causing internal bleeding. We are trying..."

Hazel can hardly hear her as she explains what happened and what they are trying to do. They lead her down a million halls, full of twists and turns, a maze that's never ending.

They finally get to Gus' room, and Hazel tried to walk in with a straight face, but it was hard. Sobs threaten to rupture out, and she chokes a bit, attempting to keep them down. The love of her life is laying on a hospital bed, barely holding on to consciousness. Lines disappeared under his skin, giving him medicine. Various machines beep and flash to the rhythm of his heart, breathing, and other vital signs.

She walks to his beside and sits. She grabs his hand and holds it in her, squeezing too tight. Gus looks over at her, a weak smile on his face. "Hazel..." His voice was too weak. Hazel's eyes fill with tears as she replies. "Gus. Oh, Gus!"

She strokes some stray hair out of his face, and runs her fingers down his cheek. "Think of all the things we were going to do together..." He trails off, lost in the planes of her face.

Hazel grips his hands tighter. "Things we are going to do, Gus. Things we will do." More tears fall, and Gus lifts a hand to wipe them away. His touch was gentle, and she leans into his palm.

"Imagine our kids, Hazel. What will they be like? Running around our house... Our house on the hillside..."

_ "Where we will stay, stay there forever, forever and always. _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly. _

_ We'll grow old together, and always remember, _

_ whether rich or for poor or for better, _

_ we'll still love each other, forever and always," _

Hazel says, repeating the promise Gus said to her months ago.

She then gets an idea, for she knows that Gus will not live to see tomorrow. He will not live to see their children, and their house on the hillside. She calls the nurses over and gives them instructions:

"Bring up the chaplain, somehow get me some rings, and our families, if you can." The nurses scatter, not asking any questions, and she turns back to Gus.

The chaplain comes in, and a nurse arrives with rings, borrowed from the couple next door. Hazel sees family arrive: her parents, Gus' parents, siblings and cousins, and close friends. She blushes with what she is about to do.

The chaplain says a couple of verses, announcing the two are about to be wed. A crowd has gathered outside the room, word has spread about Hazel and Gus' last-minute wedding. There are people laughing, while others are crying. It was a bittersweet moment for all. Hazel realizes that they are vowing to be together forever, but she will soon lose him.

She looks into his eyes, and she says:

_ "I want you forever, forever and always. _

_ Through the good and the bad and the ugly. _

_ We'll grow old together, and always remember, _

_ whether happy or sad or whatever, _

_ we'll still love each other, forever and always." _

She pauses, tears choking her throat. When she looks back up at him, there are tears in both of their eyes. "Forever and always."

She finishes her vows just as the beeps of the machines get too slow. Gus' voice was almost too low as he says,

_ "I... love you forever, forever and always. _

_ Please just remember, even if I'm not there, _

_ I'll always love you, forever and always." _

Gus' hand loses its grip and his eyes fall closed. The ring on his finger glints, and the machine measuring his heartbeat flatlines. Hazel kneels at his bedside and puts her head to the mattress. And she lets all the tears she has been holding back loose.

She sits there for an hour and everyone watching the ceremony files out of the room.

When she gets up to head home it was close to eleven o'clock.

And she couldn't believe the adorable, charming, perfect Augustus Waters was dead.

Hazel Waters walks out of the hospital with tears flowing down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listen to the song Forever and Always by Parachute. It is sad...


End file.
